Fathers and Sons
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Father's Day has arrived on Berk and it's Hiccup's first one without his Dad shortly after he became Chief. At least he has Eret, who hasn't celebrated Father's Day for 11 years himself. But when Toothless and Skullcrusher sense something beyond Berk and they take their Riders out to investigate it, both of them are in for the surprise of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sure that after reading my Mother's Day special for HTTYD made you guys want a Father's Day special to happen. Well, tada, here it is! Let me know what u think ;)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 **Fathers and Sons**

 **Chapter One**

"This is a bad idea."

"We haven't even tried it yet."

"You're going to get yourself killed."

"We don't know that."

"Chief, if you die then how will I explain it to everyone? Heck, Astrid will probably kill me before I even get the chance to say something."

"Eret, just calculate the best angle on where I should open my flight suit already," Twenty-year-old Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III sighed, doing one last check on his gear. "Fine…but I still think this is dangerously stupid," Eret, Son of Eret, sighed and had his Rumblehorn, Skullcrusher, fly him down the whole height of Stoick the Vast's statue. Toothless, Hiccup's Night Fury, rumbled worriedly as he perched on the statue's left shoulder.

It was Father's Day today in Berk and, while everyone was hard at work preparing special surprises for every man of the house, Hiccup and Eret were at Stoick's statue testing out Hiccup's flight suit.

It was rather odd at first for them to be hanging out together, especially since they used to be enemies. But that was just for less than 24 hours. After Drago was defeated, Eret officially became a Berkian and, after two months of depression, adjusted to his new life as a freeman.

Maybe it was because they both lost their fathers thanks to Drago or the fact that they couldn't really celebrate Father's Day with their dads anymore but, little by little, Hiccup and Eret found themselves usually doing stuff together. Saddle making, forging, sword fighting, Dragon Training…they did that kind of stuff every day. Both of them didn't really find it awkward or anything, though. On the contrary, they enjoyed each other's company. It was as if a brotherly bond was beginning to form between the former dragon trapper and the young Chief, and they were both quite comfortable with that.

Eret and Skullcrusher flew back up to the top of Stoick's statue's head, where Hiccup was standing on. "I'd say the wings should snap open when you reach about a half-meter down. Make sure you take off at exactly 90 degrees," Eret advised as he and Skullcrusher hovered in the air. "Got it, half-meter down, 90 degrees," Hiccup nodded, putting on his helmet.

"I still think this is going to kill you," Eret reminded him as he had Skullcrusher land on the statue's right shoulder. "Okay then, ex-trapper of little faith, prepare to eat your words," Hiccup told him, his voice muffled by his helmet's visor, before hurling himself off his Dad's statue with an excited whoop!

Eret had a deadpan expression on his face and glanced over at Toothless. "Has he always been this crazy?" he asked the Night Fury. " _Yup!_ " Toothless replied, popping the 'p'. Surprisingly, Eret wasn't too shocked to hear Toothless talk. He'd heard Stryka talk already once so it didn't surprise him that the mate of Zenna's dragon could also talk human.

Hiccup, on the other hand, had reached the half-meter down mark and quickly opened his wings. The wind caught in the leather flaps and, launching himself at exactly 90 degrees like Eret had instructed him, Hiccup was soon gliding through the air, whooping with sheer glee.

"Odin, when will that kid's win streak ever end?" Eret wondered to himself out loud as he watched the young Chief fly like a dragon.

And that was when Hiccup's flight suit malfunctioned, _again_.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" the young Chief screamed, spinning out of control and crash landing somewhere nearby! "Well, better go tell the village to start building a funeral pyre," Eret said jokingly only for Skullcrusher to bounce him in the saddle with an indignant snort. "I'm joking! Okay, let's just go get him…" Eret sighed before having Skullcrusher fly over to Toothless. The Night Fury warbled as Eret jumped onto his back. Clicking the stirrup, Eret had Toothless glide down Stoick's statue and fly over to where Hiccup had crash landed. Miraculously there had been a huge pile of hay on the ground and Hiccup was lucky enough to fall on top of it. "Okay…that was a lucky break," Hiccup said, taking off his helmet. "Hiccup, if the gods had meant for us to fly then they would have given us wings of our own," Eret told him as he, Toothless and Skullcrusher came in for a landing.

"I wish they had…" Hiccup sighed as Eret helped him out of the hay pile. "Yeah, well, keep wishing," the former dragon trapper smiled.

Not really sure on what to do next, the two young men decided to just hang out at Stoick's statue again. Hiccup looked at a sheet of paper he had taken out of his notebook and was mouthing the words written on it.

"Working on your speech for the Father's Day Feast there?" Eret asked him, lazily reclining on Skullcrusher's saddle. Hiccup nodded before getting curious. "Hey, Eret, just out of curiosity, how close were you with _your_ dad?" he asked carefully. Eret was silent for a few minutes before he decided to speak. "Da and I had always been close…even more so when Mum died…" he sighed wistfully. "Lucky…" Hiccup mumbled, making the older man raise an eyebrow at him. "My Dad and I weren't always close. I spent the first 15 years of my life trying to prove to him that I could be a great Viking like he was…he barely even noticed me…" Hiccup explained, looking sad.

Eret wasn't really sure how to respond to the Chief's revelation about his previously strained relationship with his father and just looked out over the horizon. Then he remembered something.

"You know…I never really thanked you."

Hiccup looked at Eret in confusion. "For getting rid of Drago and freeing me from him. I never really thanked you personally for that," the former dragon trapper clarified, smiling gratefully at him. Hiccup smiled back at him. "You're welcome…and I guess in some way defeating Drago Bludvist finally allowed both of our fathers to rest in peace…" he said before glancing at the face of his father's statue. Hiccup felt tears well up in his eyes but blinked them away.

"I miss my Dad…" he whispered, Toothless crooning softly at him. "I know how that feels…" Eret mumbled his face solemn. Skullcrusher warbled comfortingly at his Rider. Over the past few months, he and Eret had really bonded. And, now, Skullcrusher considered Eret to truly be his Rider. And the Rumblehorn had sworn to himself, on the day that Eret had recovered from pneumonia many moons ago, that he wasn't going to let himself lose another Rider ever again. He had failed to protect Stoick during the Battle of the Bewilderbeast. He was going to make sure that Eret will always be safe no matter what.

Suddenly, both Skullcrusher and Toothless felt something. And that something was enough to get them to become alert and take to the sky with their Riders. "What the…? Toothless, what is it?" Hiccup asked. The Night Fury merely roared and looked out into the horizon. "They sense something…I think they want us to fly out there," Eret guessed, Skullcrusher impatiently snorting as he and Toothless looked out to sea.

Whatever Toothless and Skullcrusher were sensing, it was powerful enough to make them fly off without waiting for their Riders' commands. Seeing that their dragons were dead set on heading out, Hiccup and Eret decided to let their dragons have control this time and headed out.

"Whatever they're going after, I hope we don't miss the feast at the Great Hall tonight…" Hiccup said, worrying about his speech. "We'll see, Chief. We'll see," Eret shrugged as they left Berk.

* * *

 **What do u guys think? Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those following my Milestones and Through the Eyes of A Striker stories, I won't be able to update this week because I'm focusing on this Father's Day special, a one-shot for ROTG, HTTYD: Frozen Fire and Dragons: Riders and Defenders of Berk.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy this short but, I hope to be, good update to Fathers and Sons. Hopefully, I can finish the story on Father's Day itself.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Edgar Fiersome was still snoring in bed when his two children, Zenna and Elias II, decided to come greet him.

"Dad…Dad…" Zenna said softly, gently shaking her father's shoulder. "Daddy, wakey, wakey…" El giggled, patting his Papa's hand. "Mmmm…Give your old man five more minutes, please…" Edgar mumbled, turning on his side. Zenna and El were about to consider using Stryka to wake him up when Henna, Edgar's wife and mother of Zenna and El, came into the room with a plate of food.

"Oh, dear, best be getting out of bed before your food gets cold," Henna said with a smile. The smell of freshly-cooked eggs and fish was enough to get Edgar out of bed in order to be assaulted by a hug attack from his children. "Happy Father's Day, Papa!" El grinned, showing two perfect rows of baby teeth. "Today's your day, Dad. Whatever you command, we shall obey without question," Zenna proclaimed, curtsying to her father.

Edgar laughed and ruffled her hair. "Well then, my first command is that we all head downstairs for some breakfast," he smiled. With his wife leading the procession and his kids flanking him, Edgar went downstairs to find a feast fit for a king and his family set up on the table. Stryka was already eating her own basket of fish while Serpent and Serpentine, Edgar and Henna's Hideous Zippleback, was sticking both of his heads into the house through the window. Serpent, Edgar's half of the Zippleback, crooned and playfully nudged Edgar.

"A good morning to you, too, Serpent," Edgar smiled, petting the Zippleback's right head. Serpentine also nudged Edgar, earning a pat on the head as well. "And to you as well, Serpentine," the Fiersome patriarch smiled. "Now what would you like to do on your day, love? Sleep, laze about, do nothing all day or all of the above?" Henna asked jokingly. "Why are most fathers being asked this sort of question?" Edgar asked in confusion. "I'll be honest with you, Dad…you've kind of started loafing around…and it's showing," Zenna smirked and playfully poked her father's belly. "Papa is getting fat!" El giggled as he spooned oatmeal into his mouth.

Edgar huffed, trying but failing miserably to look offended. "I may have put on a few pounds but it doesn't mean I can no longer defend my family with the strength of ten dragons," he said proudly, taking a big bite of fish.

The Fiersomes weren't the only ones having a good start for Father's Day. Brynjar Hofferson and his daughter, Astrid, were already in the forest practicing their axe-throwing and laughing merrily. Folke Ingerman was happily helping his son, Fishlegs, revise the Book of Dragons. Spitelout Jorgenson was having a skull-bashing contest with Snotlout, the two of them shouting, "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oi! Oi! Oi!" and could be heard for miles around. Meanwhile the Thorston Twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, were with their father, Halvard, and having a grand time playing pranks on unsuspecting Vikings, the three of them armed with bags filled with cut up pieces of paper.

As for the older people in the village, it meant another trip to the seaside to launch little boats in honor of their dead fathers. Gobber had been doing it for an entire decade to honor his old man, Vale, and his ancestor, Bork the Bold. He had just launched both of his boats and saluted them when he bumped into Valka. "Happy Father's Day, Gobber," Valka smiled. The old blacksmith smiled sadly and patted Valka's shoulder. "Launching a boat for Stoick, Val'?" he asked gently. "Actually, this is for my father, Vadik. Hiccup and I already launched a boat out early at dawn…" Valka said softly as she launched the boat out to sea.

Gobber could see the sadness in Valka's eyes and sighed. "It's strange…Stoick not being here…" he said at last. "Aye, it is…Hiccup and I are already moving on but it's still hard…" Valka admitted. "Speaking of Hiccup, where is that boy?" Gobber asked, looking around for the one-legged Chief. "Oh, he and Eret left a few minutes ago. Cloudjumper and I saw them leaving the island. Probably a daily patrol," Valka told him.

"Eret, eh? Hiccup's been getting pretty chummy with that ex-trapper. Don't you worry about him influencing Hiccup?" Gobber raised a bushy eyebrow at Valka. "While it's true that Eret and I have clashed in the past, I never really held any animosity towards him, Gobber. Besides…Eret lost his father when he was still a lad…" Valka said. "Aye, I've heard. Lost his mum when he was just three and then had to watch that Drago murder his father at the tender age of 14…No wonder he was having a hard time during his first two months here…" Gobber said, nodding.

"I've gotten to know Eret better, Gobber, and he's a good man. I can see why Zenna is infatuated with him. Also, he's been helping Hiccup out in chiefing so he's actually becoming a pretty good influence," Valka smiled. "I swear to Thor that the more I see those two together, they're becoming more like brothers. Truth be told, Hiccup once told me that he had always wanted an older brother," Gobber chuckled. "I suppose Eret's already filled that role in," Valka lightly laughed as they walked back to the village.

* * *

 **What do u guys think? Feel free to give me your most raving reviews :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys…get ready for this!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Where do you wanna go, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless after several minutes of flying in silence. Toothless warbled and the next thing the young Chief knew, they were flying over the aspen tree-filled landscape of one of their newly discovered lands.

"Okay…we're passing over Itchy Armpit…" Hiccup managed to say before he heard Eret stifle a laugh while Skullcrusher snorted. "Where do you come up with those names?" Eret said, trying his best not to laugh. "Eh, Toothless, Zenna, Stryka and I usually take turns in naming whatever new lands we come across. Toothless helped me name Itchy Armpit," Hiccup told him. Eret chuckled and looked at the Night Fury with an amused look on his face. "You are quite creative in giving names," he chuckled. "Thank you," Hiccup smiled. "I was talking to your dragon," Eret replied, smirking. Toothless looked proud and, just for fun, slapped Hiccup in the face with one of his ear plates.

Skullcrusher rumbled in amusement as Toothless looked up haughtily at Hiccup who merely rolled his emerald green eyes down at him. "Big baby boo," the one-legged Chief said, earning yet another slap to the face.

Eret laughed before he saw where Skullcrusher was leading him. Down below, the landscape had changed into a grim dark patch of earth where charred trees, completely black with soot, stood. The ex-dragon trapper felt his stomach twist into knots. He knew now where Toothless and Skullcrusher were taking him and Hiccup. And, glancing over at the young Chief, Eret knew that Hiccup had also gotten the idea of where they were flying to.

Pretty soon, the ice spire-covered trapper's fort came into view.

"Why would Toothless and Skullcrusher bring us back here?" Eret wondered out loud. Hiccup was about to answer when Toothless and Skullcrusher decided to land. Once they touched down, they reared back and deposited their Riders onto the ground before running off!

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted as his best dragon friend bolted. "Skull, wait!" Eret called out as his Rumblehorn disappeared into the ruins of the fort. "Toothless, Skullcrusher, come back!" Hiccup shouted, running after the two dragons.

' _SNAP!_ '

Hiccup let out a yelp as a hidden snapper trap suddenly clamped its metal jaws around his metal leg. Quickly Eret rushed to his side and calmed him down. "Chief, just hold still…" the ex-trapper said as he carefully pried the trap open with his sword. Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief once his prosthetic foot had been freed and took it off. Balancing on his one good leg, Hiccup inspected his prosthetic and was relieved to see that there hadn't been any damage done.

"Good thing it wasn't the other one," he laughed, brushing off the incident like it had been nothing. "The Bewilderbeast may have blasted this place to bits but some of the traps could still be active. Best we tread carefully. I better take the lead on this one," Eret advised him.

Nodding, Hiccup followed Eret into the ruins of the fort. Nothing had really changed ever since Eret and his crew abandoned the fort all those months ago. Like Eret had said, there were still some dragon traps set up around the place. Luckily Eret unset them as they went along. He even coached Hiccup on how to unset some of them and the one-legged Chief couldn't help but admire how much Eret knew about trapping.

"Da used to trap animals in the woods for our food back in the South. Some of the dragon traps are pretty similar to the traps we used but on a bigger scale so it was relatively easy for me when I first started out. Then Drago wanted better traps so I had to design them," Eret told him as they cautiously made their way through the debris. "You spent a lot of time with your dad in the woods, didn't you?" Hiccup asked him. Eret smiled a little. "Nah, we mostly spent our time out at sea. I learned everything I know about sailing from my Da," he said.

Then he remembered the last voyage he and his father had taken. The one where they went to meet Drago…and the same voyage where he lost his Da.

"It was hard…learning how to trap dragons while remembering how he died…" Eret said suddenly. Hiccup couldn't help but feel sorry for him. His Dad, Stoick, had died only a few months ago. Eret lost his father when he was only 14. In some ways, Hiccup had been lucky to have had his Dad for 20 years even though the first 15 years were barely memorable. In a goodwill gesture, Hiccup patted Eret on the back. The former dragon trapper glanced at him, slightly bewildered.

"Eret, I'm pretty sure you're dad wouldn't want you to dwell on the past and neither would mine. Let's make a pact that, from now on, we'll do our best to make them proud in whatever we do," Hiccup said kindly. After looking at the Chief for a few seconds, slightly surprised, Eret smiled and nodded.

After a few more minutes of wandering around, they finally found Toothless and Skullcrusher frantically sniffing and pawing at a Dragon Catcher trap in the middle of the debris. Confused, Hiccup and Eret went to the trap that was a huge dome-like structure with sharp jaws like a typical snapper trap.

"Why would they be so interested in this thing?" Eret wondered out loud. "Maybe there's a dragon caught in it?" Hiccup guessed as Toothless and Skullcrusher urgently pushed them towards the trap. When they were close enough, Hiccup and Eret could hear voices coming from inside.

"Odin's Beard…Of all the places the gods had to make us end up in on this one day where we can spend time with our sons, it had to be here…"

"Calm yourself, Stoick. Besides, it's not even noon. I'm sure they'll find us. And my son knows every single dragon trap known to man inside and out. If he's here, he'll be able to free us in no time."

Instantly recognizing the voices, Hiccup and Eret backed away from the trap in shock. Hiccup felt his insides twist in anxiety and he began to shake uncontrollably. Eret was a bit calmer than him but his face had completely turned pale and his eyes had widened as the realization of who were caught in the Dragon Catcher trap were hit him.

Skullcrusher and Toothless, impatient, decided to take matters into their own paws. The two dragons began to ram their heads against the trap's dome, the jarring sound of a skull bashing against metal pounding in their Riders' ears. "Whoa! What's going on out there?!" the second voice echoed from within. Toothless and Skullcrusher both whined and the first voice said, "Toothless? Skullcrusher? Is that you two?"

Toothless and Skullcrusher both growled in affirmation and looked at Hiccup and Eret expectantly. Both men looked at each other and, after a few minutes of silent debating, decided to open the trap. Cranking the trap open, Hiccup and Eret watched, tense, as Toothless and Skullcrusher both climbed into the mouth of the trap.

"Thor's thunder…a Night Fury…" the second voice said in amazement.

Toothless' sad whine was heard next.

"Now, now, you overgrown pup with wings, there's nothing to apologize for…As for you, Skullcrusher…good to see you again, boy!" the first voice said gently.

Finally, Toothless and Skullcrusher emerged from the trap…the two of them bearing two familiar faces to both Hiccup and Eret.

"D-dad…?" "Da…"

* * *

 **You guys know who the voices were, I'm sure. Anyways, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter seems short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and, hopefully, finish this story by Father's Day itself.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

 **Chapter Four**

After a good breakfast, Edgar opted for a flight on Serpent and Serpentine. Henna smiled lovingly at her husband, who had the biggest smile on his face, as he let El sit in front of him on Serpent. The littlest Fiersome giggled and squealed with delight as his parents' Hideous Zippleback soared through the clouds. Zenna laughed as she got Stryka to speed up and went on ahead.

"Catch us if you can!" the Dragon Doctor laughed as she and Stryka shot ahead. "Faster, Papa! We can't lose the race!" El shouted excitedly. "Let's show our girls that a Hideous Zippleback can be just as fast as a Night Fury, love!" Henna smiled. "Alrighty, then! Hold onto the saddle tightly, El. Serpent and Serpentine, pursue the Night Fury!" Edgar cheered, the maroon Zippleback happily hissing and flying after Zenna and Stryka.

Hiccup was pretty sure that he wasn't seeing things. His Dad was right there…alive, breathing…and _there_. As for the other man, who was wearing a gray tunic and a black fur vest and black pants and brown boots, he was the spitting image of Eret. He even had the same tattoos on his face. The only thing different about the man were his eyes, which were pale green in color.

Glancing at Eret, Hiccup could see that he was also in shock but looked like this had happened to him before. Then he remembered that Eret's mother, Elisabeth, had come back to her son during Mother's Day the month before. So seeing his father again on Father's Day…maybe Eret had been expecting it.

But it still didn't change the fact that both men were incredibly shocked at seeing their dead fathers alive in front of them.

Stoick's voice then snapped Hiccup out of his daze. "Son…I…" Stoick began to say before Hiccup suddenly ran towards him. Tears in his eyes, Hiccup wrapped his arms around most of his Dad's waist in a hug before bursting into tears. Stoick was stunned, to say the least, but hugged his son back, tears of his own falling into his thick beard. Toothless cooed and joined his Rider, cuddling Stoick in the side.

Eret, on the other hand, looked at his Da and smiled. "My boy…" Eret the First smiled back and went over to his son to give him a hug, which Eret gratefully returned. "Hi Da…" Eret mumbled, feeling his eyes well up with tears of joy. "It's so good to see you again, son," Eret the First smiled, looking at his grown boy proudly and with great love. Skullcrusher grunted and nudged Eret's father with his snout. "Hello there, Skullcrusher," Eret the First laughed, petting the Rumblehorn.

Hiccup had stopped crying and was now hugging his Dad as tightly as he could. "Son, you can let me go," Stoick the Vast chuckled. "Uh-uh…Not letting go…" Hiccup mumbled, still clinging to his father. "Chief, it'd be a shame to spend Father's Day just hugging him. Remember, Stoick and I are only gonna be around here until night," Eret the First reminded him. Realizing that Eret's father was right, Hiccup let go of his Dad.

"Pleasure to meet you, uh…Eret the First…" the one-legged Chief greeted the man, a little unsure on how to greet Eret's dad who, incidentally, shared the same name as the former dragon trapper. "It's an honor to meet you at last, Chief Hiccup. And, please, call me _Rollo_ ," Eret's Da smiled. "Rollo?" Hiccup repeated in confusion. "That's Da's middle name," Eret informed him. "Makes it easier to tell us apart. When my son was born, everyone was a little confused on what to call him," Eret's Da, or Rollo, laughed. "Well, Da, it was _your_ idea to name me after you!" Eret laughed, playfully punching his father in the shoulder. "Well, son, who came up with _'Son of Eret'_ , then?" Rollo retorted, smirking.

Hiccup and Stoick both laughed at how at ease the two were before looking at each other. "Dad, I now know why you were such a hard worker…Being Chief…it isn't easy…" Hiccup admitted sheepishly. Stoick smiled and gently ran a hand through his son's auburn hair. "Aye, it isn't, Hiccup. But you know what? Compared to me, you're off to a great start. I could have never got the village to help me in repairs that easily when I started! Goes to show you that you were meant to rule our people…" he said before patting Hiccup's shoulder. "And I'm proud of you, Hiccup… _I'm proud to call you my son_ ," he said sincerely. Recognizing his Dad's words, Hiccup smiled. "Thanks, Dad…" he said gratefully.

Toothless and Skullcrusher then growled impatiently, bringing all four men's attention to them. "Alright, let's get some father-son bonding done," Stoick said, eager to get back on the saddle. Hiccup and Eret both smiled. "I believe he wants you as a Rider again, sir," Eret said politely, gesturing to Skullcrusher. The Rumblehorn wagged his tail happily as Stoick got on. Eret, on the other hand, got on Toothless behind Hiccup. "Come on, Da! You'll love riding a dragon!" Eret laughed, seeing his father's apprehensive look.

"Think of it as sailing, Rollo. It'll be fun," Stoick told the man. Finally, Eret's Da conceded and climbed aboard Skullcrusher.

"Son! How about a race?" Stoick challenged Hiccup who smirked and clicked on the stirrup and opened Toothless' tail fin. "You're on, Dad!" the young Chief laughed and, then, they took off!

"Woohoo!" Eret whooped as Toothless sped up. His Da, on the other hand, was screaming, "Not like sailing! _This is definitely not like sailing!_ " and holding onto the edges of the saddle for dear life.

"He'll get used to it, _eventually_ ," Hiccup remarked to his Dad, who just laughed merrily as they raced across the sky.

 **Let's just be clear. Eret's father shares the same name as Eret but, to avoid getting mixed up, I've decided to mostly refer to him as "Rollo" since that's his middle name.**

 **Anyways, read and review. Those two things fuel my writing ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update to Fathers and Sons. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

After the race, the Fiersomes opted for a little picnic at the seaside with their dragons. Serpent and Serpentine were happily tucking into some mackerel with Stryka while El happily played games with Edgar. Zenna and Henna were preparing sandwiches for everyone when they saw El squeal with delight as his Papa scooped him up and joyfully swung him over his shoulders.

"When you and your brother were still little, your father would always let you two hang from his arms. He was like your swing set," Henna smiled. "Now he's El's swing set…" Zenna smiled before sighing. "Now, what's got you sighing like that, love?" Henna asked in concern. "I'm just wondering how Hiccup and Eret are doing…I mean…they're both without dads now so…" Zenna answered before trailing off, worried for her one-legged surrogate brother as well as her boyfriend. Edgar and El had joined their two ladies in time to hear Zenna voice out her concerns.

"I wish we'd seen them earlier this morning. We could have asked them to join us," Zenna sighed. Edgar smiled and lovingly combed his fingers through his daughter's hair. "I've always considered Hiccup as a son to me…Eret as well…Wherever they are now, the lads must be celebrating their fathers in their own special way…" he told Zenna and Henna as they all sat down to eat.

"Hey, Dad, you were pretty close with Eret's dad, right? I knew him and all but…" Zenna said before getting lost in the flavor of her Mom's fish sandwiches. "Ah, Eret the First…We were really close as kids, almost like brothers actually. Of course, when Eret was born, we both thought it'd be easier to refer to him by Rollo, his middle name, to avoid confusion. He and I often sparred together during training. Marvelous sword fighter that man was, an expert seaman as well. There wasn't a boat in the South's harbor that he couldn't captain," Edgar said, fondly recalling memories of the adventures he and Rollo had shared as boys. "Aye, right you are love. But as good as a seaman Rollo was, he wasn't quite used to heights. It's quite a lucky break that his son didn't turn out to be like him in that department," Henna smiled as she fed El.

"Huh…I wonder if Eret's dad got to ride a dragon like his son…I bet that won't be such an enjoyable experience," Zenna giggled, not realizing how true her remark was.

* * *

"Please tell me we're nearing land…" Rollo groaned, trying his best not to look down. "Just a few more minutes, Rollo, I see an island up ahead," Stoick told him. Hiccup and Toothless both tried their best not to laugh as Rollo's face turned slightly green while Eret was beginning to worry of his Da would lose his lunch when they landed. Landing on the island's coast, Skullcrusher and Toothless both decided to rest on the sand. Rollo gratefully hopped off with Stoick and shook his head to get rid of his dizziness.

"I don't know how you're both used to being so high up in the clouds…" he looked at Hiccup and his son. "Don't worry, Da, it took me a few weeks to get used to the feeling of being so high up on a dragon myself," Eret said to his Da, patting his back. "Yeah, and after that your son's become a natural flier," Hiccup grinned. "Thanks, Chief," Eret smiled.

Toothless then pushed Hiccup forward further inland, wanting to explore. Hiccup recognized the island and pulled out his map. "This looks like… _Thunder's Cove_!" he said. "One of your recent discoveries, son?" Stoick asked curiously. "Yeah, I named it that because there's this cove on the far side of the island where a lot of wild Thunderdrums come to play in. Hey, Dad, you wanna join me and Toothless in exploring? We might find something new here!" Hiccup said excitedly, already pulling his father along with him.

Stoick laughed and looked to Skullcrusher, who rumbled and plodded after him. "You two coming?" he called out to Eret and Rollo, who were both looking at the waves as they rolled into shore. "You and Hiccup go and have fun, Stoick. Eret and I have some catching up of our own to do," Rollo respectfully declined. "Be careful, Hiccup!" Eret called after his Chief. "Whatever you say, Eret!" Hiccup cheerfully called back before disappearing into the vegetation with his Dad, Toothless and Skullcrusher.

Rollo glanced at his son and smiled. "You and Chief seem to be good friends," he observed. Eret shrugged. "I guess the reason is because we both have a connection to Zenna," he replied. "Speaking of Zenna, how is she?" Rollo raised an eyebrow curiously. "Oh, she's doing great, Da. In fact…I have a lot to tell you," Eret said, smiling, and began to tell his father about all the recent adventures that had happened to him the past few months.

* * *

As for Hiccup and his Dad, they'd reached the far side of the island and were now watching the Thunderdrums play about in the cove. Toothless and Skullcrusher had also joined the dragons and were happily swimming about in the cove.

That's when Stoick realized that the gods had given him and Hiccup some fishing rods, discovering the rods hidden in some bushes. "Looks like good Odin has provided," he chuckled, half-expecting his son to start whining about how boring fishing was. Instead, Hiccup eagerly took one fishing rod and hurried to go find a good spot to fish. Stoick was surprised to say the least to see his son, who had always preferred to go troll-hunting as a boy, now trying to find some bait to hook on his line. Finally, Hiccup found a bunch of lug worms crawling about and tried, unsuccessfully, to hook one on his rod.

"Here, son, let me help," Stoick chuckled, carefully guiding Hiccup's fingers into hooking the bait onto his fish hook. "Okay, Dad…Now what?" Hiccup asked him, eager to relearn fishing again. "Well, now, we cast out our lines…Like so," Stoick said, demonstrating the proper way to cast out his line. Hiccup mimicked his Dad's wrist flick and his fish hook fell into the water with a barely audible ' _plop_!'

"Now what?" Hiccup asked again. Stoick found two comfortable rocks for them to sit on and sat down. "Now, we wait," he said. Hiccup sighed, knowing that this was the most boring part of fishing, and plopped down next to his father. To pass the time they talked, making sure to keep their voices low so the fish wouldn't be frightened away as well as not to disturb the Thunderdrums playing in the cove.

"What's Valhalla like, Dad…?" Hiccup asked softly. Stoick smiled and gently ruffled his son's auburn hair. "Words cannot fully express, Hiccup…You'll see when the right time comes…How are you and your mother doing?" he asked. Hiccup could hardly believe his luck. Here he was fishing with his dead father, spending quality time with him, whom the gods have brought back for him…but only for one day…

Hiccup already had a pretty good idea on what was going to happen once Father's Day was over. His Dad would have to go back to Valhalla with Eret's father just like what had happened to Eret's mother, Elisabeth, during Mother's Day. Also, he and Eret both had a feeling that this would be the only time they'd ever get to see their fathers alive again. The next year…might not be the same…

"Mom and I are finally catching up and…and I've learned so much about dragons from her these past few months…We'd sit by the fire after a full day's work and…she'd tell me stories of all kinds…And…she'd tuck me in at night…" he told his Dad softly. "I take it that her cooking's also improved?" Stoick asked with a wink. Hiccup laughed. "Eh, not exactly. If anything, I shouldn't have let Astrid give Mom cooking lessons…" he said sheepishly. "With those two in the kitchen…Odin's ghost, have you been getting food poisoning?" Stoick immediately grew concerned. "Nah, Gobber does most of the cooking in the house and I've learned a few recipes myself…" Hiccup smiled.

Then Stoick saw the tears welling up in Hiccup's emerald green eyes. Hiccup didn't bother to wipe his tears away and his body began to tremble. "It's…it's been a while since you left us…and…and I still get nightmares about you dying again…If-if I hadn't just…Oh, Dad, I just wish I had listened to you! It's my fault you're gone! I wish I had just listened to you for once…Mom and I…we miss you…I-I… _I miss you_ …" the young Chief sobbed out, the tears streaming down his freckled face. Setting his fishing rod down, Stoick wrapped his arms around Hiccup's trembling frame and hugged him close. Hiccup whimpered, burying his face into his father's fur cloak.

"Son…it's alright…What happened all those months ago wasn't your doing…And think of it…If you hadn't listened to me…you wouldn't have met your mother…and I would have never seen her again…It's alright, Hiccup…You have done no wrong…If anyone had done anything wrong, it was that madman Drago…Good thing you and Zenna took care of him," Stoick comforted his son. "B-but Dad…what if…what if I can't be a good Chief like you? What if I fail to protect Berk and…and I let everyone down…?" Hiccup sniffled. Stoick placed his hands squarely on Hiccup's small shoulders. "Hiccup, I told Zenna this and she told you: There's no need for you to doubt yourself because you've already proven that you've become a far greater Viking than me _and_ have exceeded all my expectations and more. And, son, you're not alone. You have Zenna, your mother, Gobber, your friends…" Stoick began to say before Toothless waddled up to them and sat down in front of them and cooed, his adorable emerald green eyes expressing concern for his sobbing Rider.

"Most of all, you've got Toothless at your side," Stoick smiled and gently patted the Night Fury's snout. "You've forgiven him?" Hiccup asked him. "Aye, have you?" Stoick asked, to which Hiccup nodded and smiled as Toothless cuddled him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Hiccup. While you may not see me, I am always with you…In here…" Stoick said, gently tapping Hiccup's head before placing his big hand over Hiccup's heart. "And, most of all, in _here_ ," he told his son, smiling gently. Hiccup stopped crying and smiled, throwing his arms around his Dad in a hug. "I love you, Dad…" he whispered, Toothless cooing softly. Stoick smiled and hugged his only son back. "I love you, too, son…I love you so much…" he whispered.

That's when both Hiccup and Stoick's fishing rods were pulled into the water.

Letting go of each other, Stoick and Hiccup watched in amazement as a large, blue Thunderdrum suddenly burst out of the water and let out an earth-shaking roar! Toothless perked up and began jumping up and down in excitement while Skullcrusher stared at the Thunderdrum, mouth hanging open in surprise.

Hiccup and Stoick took one look at the Thunderdrum and they both recognized it.

" _THORNADO?!_ "

* * *

Back on the beach, Eret and Rollo were having a little friendly spar. Eret had loaned his Da one of his swords and they were both swinging and parrying their blades against each other. Steel clashed against steel for a few minutes as father and son kept each other on their toes.

"Parry, counter parry, mind your form, son! That's it! Keep going!" Rollo encouraged his boy as they continued sword fighting. "I've got this, Da! You're the one who taught me everything I know!" Eret grinned only to be surprised as his Da as he pulled off a maneuver he had never seen before, effectively disarming him. "True, my boy, but that doesn't mean I've taught you everything _I_ know," Rollo smirked. Eret laughed as he and his Da decided to take a break and just watched the waves roll to shore.

"Reminds you of the old days back in the South, son?" Rollo asked Eret who nodded. "Sometimes I wish those days had never ended…" Eret sighed wistfully. "Well the past is past, Eret. The only thing we could do now is learn the lessons from before, use them today and look to the future," Rollo told him. Eret looked guilty as he said, "I still feel bad about everything, Da…Becoming a dragon trapper when you told Drago you'd never let me become one…"

Rollo frowned and patted Eret's shoulder. "Eret, I've already told you that there's nothing for you to feel bad about. You redeemed yourself in the end and I couldn't be any prouder to see that you've grown to become a good man," he reassured him with a smile. Eret smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Da…" he said. Then Rollo grinned mischievously. "What I'd like to see now is you propose to Zenna. Your mother and I are beginning to look forward to becoming grandparents," he chuckled. " _Da_!" Eret blushed bright red. "I'm just saying, son! You're not getting any younger," Rollo laughed. "Da, I'm 25. I'm not _that_ old!" Eret exclaimed, a bit cross.

Rollo laughed and heartily clapped Eret on the back. "I'm kidding! But really, Eret, surely you've already started planning on proposing to Zenna, haven't you? Your mother and I can definitely tell that you two are becoming quite serious when it comes to your relationship," Rollo told him.

Eret was about to say something when, suddenly, a massively _large_ dragon with a deep blue body and dark green wings emerged from the sea! Rollo and Eret both backed away as the gigantic beast bellowed.

"That is one big _Submaripper_ …" Eret mumbled, eyeing the dragon with wide amber brown eyes. Rollo took a closer look at the Submaripper and noticed a faint scar on its lower jaw. Tentatively, Rollo went closer to the Submaripper. "Da…? Da, what are you doing?" Eret asked, worried that his father was going to do something crazy. The Submaripper noticed Rollo and brought its massive head down to the man's level. Rollo's pale green eyes as he recognized the dragon.

" _Riptide…?_ "

* * *

 **BAM! Yes, I brought back Thornado! You're welcome :D**

 **And as for Riptide…looks like Rollo knows the Submaripper. But how? All will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then, read and review ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy this update to this special HTTYD Father's Day story :) Feel free to give me your most detailed or craziest reviews ;)**

 **NOTE: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Rollo carefully extended his hand out, the Submaripper rumbling and pressing its snout to his palm. "Odin's Beard, you've gotten bigger, old boy!" Rollo laughed as Riptide snorted, getting sprayed by sea water. Eret was officially confused and jogged on over to his father. "Da, you know this dragon?" he asked, cocking his head to one side. "He's a friend, Eret. I found him in a fisherman's net when I was only a boy. See? The scar over there was from where a hook left in the net pierced his lower jaw," Rollo explained, pointing to the small scar on Riptide.

Eret was amazed to find out that his Da was actually friends with a dragon and looked up at Riptide in awe. The Submaripper snorted curiously, wondering who this new human who looked an awful lot like his friend was. "Ah, Riptide, this is my son, Eret," Rollo smiled. Riptide let out another confused snort. "I know, same name and the resemblance is uncanny," Rollo chuckled. Riptide sniffed Eret before opening his massive mouth. Eret nervously gulped as the Submaripper's gigantic slimy tongue came out and gave him a big lick. "Oh, he likes you!" Rollo laughed while Eret grimaced, covered in dragon slobber.

Riptide was happy to see Rollo again and crooned, motioning to the man to climb on his back. "Well, don't mind if I do," Rollo grinned, carefully climbing onto the Submaripper's back. Eret raised an eyebrow at his Da. "Come on, Eret! This is going to be one ride you won't soon forget," Rollo smiled. "Da, I thought you didn't like riding a dragon," Eret reminded his father. "When it's an _airborne_ one. But, son, riding a water dragon is just as thrilling as riding the fastest ship," Rollo told him, eager to show his son the wonders of underwater.

Deciding not to ask if his Da had ever ridden a water dragon before, Eret conceded and climbed aboard Riptide's back. Rollo patted the Submaripper gently. "Alright, Riptide, dive! Oh, and hold your breath, son!" he said as Riptide prepared to submerge. Nodding, Eret took a deep breath and held it as the Submaripper dove down into the deep.

* * *

"I-I-I don't believe it! Thornado, you're back!" Hiccup laughed, hugging the blue Thunderdrum along with Toothless. Thornado growled affectionately to the one-legged young man and respectfully bowed to Skullcrusher who bowed back with equal respect. Then Thornado affectionately bumped heads with Stoick. "It's so good to see you again, old friend," Stoick said softly as Thornado growled and hugged the Thunderdrum.

Thornado then let Stoick get on his back and lifted off the ground. "Never thought I'd ever get the chance to ride you again, Thornado," Stoick laughed. "The last time we saw you, you had to go take care of those three little Thunderdrums…" Hiccup said before three Thunderdrums, green, blue and violet, flew over to them.

Toothless grumbled and braced himself for the sonic blasts. Imagine his surprise when Bing, Bam and Boom all bowed down to him!

"It looks like those three have grown up…and have recognized Toothless to be the Alpha," Stoick chuckled as Toothless held his head up high. Hiccup laughed and petted the three Thunderdrums. "Huh, you've done a pretty good job raising them, Thornado," the young Chief complimented the older Thunderdrum. Thornado chuffed, commanding Bing, Bam and Boom to line up single-file.

"Let's go back to the beach. I bet Eret and Rollo would like to meet them," Stoick suggested. Hiccup nodded and got on Toothless. Skullcrusher crooned and followed Stoick, Hiccup and the other dragons back to the beach.

But when they arrived back at the beach, they were all shocked to find Eret and Rollo gone!

Skullcrusher immediately went into panic mode and started sniffing around for his Rider, whining worriedly like a confused hound when he couldn't find Eret. "That's weird…" Hiccup said, looking around. "Where'd they go?" Stoick wondered out loud.

Suddenly, Riptide emerged from the water in a shower of water! "Woohooo!" Eret hollered as he and his Da held on as Riptide dove underwater again! Toothless and Skullcrusher both let out surprised growls while Bing, Bam and Boom warbled in amazement.

Hiccup and Stoick's jaws dropped open as Riptide surfaced with Eret and Rollo on his back, the two men soaked to the skin.

"Whoo! Now that was a thrill!" Rollo grinned widely. "That was amazing!" Eret laughed, his hair plastered to his forehead and grinning from ear-to-ear. "Is that a Submaripper?" Hiccup asked, eyes wide in awe. "It sure is, Chief. And you need to ride him. The world underwater is just as incredible as the world up in the clouds!" Eret told him. Eager to join in on the fun, Hiccup got on Riptide's back while Rollo got off to join Stoick.

"Ah, so this is your first dragon…He's a strong one, Stoick," Rollo said, patting Thornado. Stoick then saw Riptide dive underwater again with Hiccup and Eret on his back. "I take it that the dragon we just saw is a friend of yours?" he asked Rollo, who nodded and told him the story.

Hours passed and Stoick and Rollo talked about any topic under the sun while keeping an eye on their sons who were now having fun in the water with Riptide and their dragons. Toothless and Skullcrusher both thought it'd be a good idea to cannonball into the water, making a huge splash! As for Hiccup and Eret, they were both having a good time. They were laughing and splashing each other playfully like two little boys and that made Stoick and Rollo smile.

"It's been so long since I've heard Eret laugh like that…" Rollo sighed. "Same goes for me with Hiccup…They grow up fast, don't they?" Stoick chuckled before, all of a sudden, Skullcrusher and Thornado flew over to the two fathers, plucked them right off the sand, and dropped them into the water!

Hiccup and Eret were both laughing hysterically as their fathers spluttered and coughed out sea water. That's when Stoick and Rollo both decided to play Scauldrons and Sliquifiers. They were the Scauldrons…and their sons were the Sliquifiers.

* * *

 **Scauldrons, according to the HTTYD Wiki, have hunted Sliquifiers, another Tidal Class dragon, to near extinction. The game Scauldrons and Sliquifiers is, basically, a Viking version of the pool game Sharks and Minnows.**

 **I apologize if this chapter is short and may seem a tad bit too fluffy or anything but, well, school comes first for me. I'll try to make the last two chapters better, I promise.**

 **In the meantime, read and review :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	7. Chapter 7

**Second to the last chapter here! Hope u guys like it :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

After having fun in the water, the four men decided to just go relax on the beach with their dragons and wait for their clothes to dry off. Toothless and Skullcrusher were both curled up on the sand, fast asleep, while Thornado, Bing, Bam and Boom were still in the water with Riptide, lazily swimming about.

Stoick had retrieved the fishing rods and was trying his luck once again in fishing with Rollo. Hiccup and Eret had climbed a tree and were currently resting in its branches. "This is the life…" Hiccup sighed, relaxing for the first time since he became Chief. "You said it… _brother_ ," Eret smiled, closing his eyes as he stretched out on the branch he was on. "Brother?" Hiccup asked, looking at Eret curiously. "Yeah, I care about you. Got a problem with that?" Eret asked nonchalantly. Hiccup was a bit surprised to hear Eret call him ' _Brother_ ', but he kind of liked it and smiled.

"You know…I've always wanted an older brother. I just didn't expect him to be a cocky ex-dragon trapper, though," Hiccup said teasingly. Eret merely chuckled and replied, "Well for all it's worth, I've always wanted a younger brother. But I never expected him to be a crazy one-legged Dragon Rider with an over sized head."

"My head's not over sized, it's my _hair_ ," Hiccup told him, rolling his eyes. "Your hair's still part of your head so, technically, your head's _really_ over sized," Eret retorted. In retaliation, Hiccup shook the branch Eret was on and made him fall off! But, as he fell, Eret grabbed Hiccup by his metal leg and pulled him down with him! Toothless and Skullcrusher both woke up from their nap when they heard their Riders' yelps and turned around in time to see Eret land on the ground flat on his back followed by Hiccup who landed on top of him. Both dragons looked at each other, knew that their Riders were just horsing around, and went back to sleep.

"What was that for?" Hiccup glared at Eret who merely laughed. "Hey, I'm going down then I'm taking you down with me," the ex-trapper smirked. "Shut up," Hiccup rolled his eyes. "And shutting up," Eret said, snickering, before he and Hiccup started wrestling. Their playful match went on for a few minutes until Hiccup, having been caught in a slight choke hold by Eret, decided to concede. "You gotta teach me some of those moves…" the young Chief wheezed out as he and Eret stood up. "Only if you teach me how to perform tricks on Skullcrusher in time for Thawfest," Eret grinned. "Deal," Hiccup said and they slammed hands.

Stoick and Rollo had caught nothing the entire time and were just watching their sons goof off. "Your son's a good man. I'm glad he decided to let Eret join the tribe. You've done a pretty good job raising him, Stoick," Rollo complimented. Stoick sighed heavily, knowing that it wasn't true. Truth be told, he had left Hiccup to fend for himself during the first 15 years of his life. No, the people who really raised Hiccup were Gobber and, much later, the Fiersome family. "Well…I'm sure you did a better job raising Eret, Rollo…He's turned out to be a loyal follower to my son," he remarked as Hiccup and Eret practiced sword fighting.

"Aye, it was hard at first when my dear Elisabeth died…But I had to do the best I could to make sure Eret would have a relatively normal life…Believe it or not, he often felt out of place with kids his age because he was usually the tallest. I once told Eret that it's a good thing to be tall for your age and he just told me that he wished he could have been smaller. That's quite the opposite of what your son once yearned for, am I right?" Rollo said, smiling. Stoick's eyes widened in surprise but nodded. "I find it hard to believe that your son wanted to be a runt, Rollo," Stoick said, stroking his beard. "Well I find it rather astounding that your son was able to befriend one of the rarest dragons out there," Rollo told him before their sons ran up to their dragons.

Toothless and Skullcrusher woke up from their naps and bounced around, eager to do some flying. Hiccup and Eret mounted their dragons and took off. Once up in the air, Hiccup prepared his flight suit. Toothless groaned and crooned worriedly while Skullcrusher sighed. "Not again…" Eret moaned as Hiccup jumped and went into free fall. "Wooohooohooooo! Yeah, baby!" the one-legged Chief whooped as he spun about in the air. Then he inserted his hands into his flight suit's loops and pulled.

The wings didn't open.

"Oh noooooo! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Hiccup screamed before, suddenly, he landed right in his Dad's arms. "Eh, good try, son," Stoick said as Thornado flew low. Rollo was on Riptide, the Submaripper streaking across the sea like an arrow. Eret saw that Toothless' flight pattern was beginning to falter and quickly jumped onto the Night Fury's back, clicking on the stirrup to work the tail fin. Toothless swooped downwards back to Hiccup who got on the saddle just as Eret went back to Skullcrusher. "Again, if the gods meant for us to fly then they would have given us wings," Eret deadpanned as Skullcrusher flew alongside the swimming Riptide. "Well, Eret, your Chief's certainly…ambitious," Rollo remarked. "Da, you have no idea…" Eret shook his head.

That's when Hiccup noticed that the sun was beginning to set. He had to make it back to Berk in time for the feast. "Race you back to Berk, Dad!" Hiccup laughed as Toothless sped up. "You're on, son!" Stoick laughed as Thornado flew after the Night Fury, Bing, Bam and Boom following them. Rollo and Eret just looked at each other and laughed before having their dragons join in on the race.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Berk, Zenna and the Riders were already waiting for the missing in action duo outside the Great Hall. "Where are they? They should be back by now…" Astrid wondered out loud. "They'll be here, Astrid…I'm sure…" Zenna mumbled, watching the skies.

Then Tuffnut asked, "Hey, remember when Eret's mom came back to the living plane last Mother's Day?" making everyone look at him strangely. "Yeah, why?" Ruffnut asked her brother. "I'm just saying that maybe Hiccup and Eret's dads got the same perks as her and they're off spending some quality time with them," Tuffnut shrugged. "Dude, that was just one time. I doubt that Odin would do the same thing twice," Snotlout pointed out. Then Fishlegs took out his spyglass, saw something amazing and said, "Something tells me that Tuffnut's theory isn't so far fetched…" in a slightly awed tone.

"Why would you say that?" Astrid asked the chubby Ingerman. In response, Fishlegs handed her the spyglass. Astrid looked through it, saw the same thing and said, "Oh, my gods…" making the others look at where she was looking.

"Holy Shields…" Zenna breathed out in awe while the other Riders gasped.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the last and, probably, the longest…Still working on that epic conclusion. In the meantime, read and review ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	8. Chapter 8

**I dedicate this story to my amazing, awesome and astounding Dad! Happy Father's Day, Daddy! I LOVE YOU :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"Mrs. Haddock! Mrs. Haddock!"

"Auntie Valka!"

"Henna! Edgar!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Fiersome!"

Valka, Henna and Edgar were surprised to see the teens suddenly burst into the Great Hall in a panic. "What's all the commotion, all of you?" Gobber hobbled over to the teens only for them to rush past him. Astrid rushed up to Valka and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders, blue eyes wide. "Valka, we have to go to Thor's Beach _right now_!" the blonde Hofferson maiden said hurriedly. "Mr. and Mrs. Fiersome, you guys come too!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut piped up.

"But we have to wait for Hiccup…" Valka began to say before Snotlout began to push her out of the Great Hall saying, "No time to explain! We just gotta go, go, _go_!"

Edgar looked at Henna, who was carrying El in her arms, with a confused look on his face. "We'll explain everything later! Right now, we need to move!" Fishlegs said quickly, pulling the Fiersomes out of the Great Hall along with Valka. Gobber looked at the gathering crowd and turned to Spitelout. "We'll be back in a few minutes," the two-limbed blacksmith told him before hurrying to catch up with the others.

* * *

Hiccup, Eret, Stoick and Rollo had arrived back on Berk and their dragons had landed on Thor's Beach. "You sure you and Rollo can't join us in the feast tonight, Dad?" Hiccup asked Stoick, hopefully looking up at his father. Stoick sighed and gently patted his son's shoulder. "As much as I'd love to see everyone again, Hiccup, I don't think it's a good idea," he told him. "Why not? I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you again, sir. And, Da, Zenna and her family would be happy to see you, too…" Eret said, looking at his Da. "Well, my boy, if everyone saw us, they'd be shocked and even spooked. It's best that Stoick and I stay out of sight," Rollo told his son.

"But it's not fair!" Hiccup and Eret both whined, making their fathers laugh. "It is what it is, you two," Stoick chuckled before Rollo tapped on his shoulder and pointed at something coming their way.

Hiccup and Eret also looked and, to their excitement, saw Valka, Gobber, Henna, Edgar and all of their friends headed their way.

"Yes!" both men whooped before looking at their fathers' anxious faces. "Dad, it's okay…" Hiccup reassured Stoick, patting his hand. "We'll tell them not to freak out, Da. Nothing to worry about," Eret nodded to his Da.

That's when Zenna ran on ahead and reached them.

"Holy Shields…! U-U- _Uncle Stoick_! And-and Sir Rollo! You're both back… _You're both back!_ " the one-eyed Dragon Doctor exclaimed, amazed and overjoyed. Stoick chuckled and embraced the young Fiersome lady. "It's good to see you again, Zenna," he smiled. Zenna smiled and politely curtsied to Rollo who smiled and hugged her. "Look at you, Zen! All grown up!" Eret's Da grinned.

That's when everyone else saw Stoick and Rollo.

El was looking back-and-forth between Rollo and his Uncle Eret that he got dizzy. "This is my father, El. Say hello," Eret said gently as Henna let him hold his little nephew. El looked at Rollo with a wide-eyed expression before letting out a cute baby laugh. "Hi Uncle Eret's Papa! Happy Father's Day!" he squealed. "Why, thank you, little man," Rollo laughed, gently tousling El's curly black hair. "I-I don't believe it…Rollo, you rascal!" Edgar laughed as he and Eret's father both patted each other's backs. "It's good to see you again, Edgar. And lovely to see you again as well, Henna," Rollo said courteously. Henna didn't say anything for she was already crying tears of joy.

Gobber also had tears in his eyes as he and Stoick clasped hands. "Every bit the boar-headed stubborn Viking you are…" the old blacksmith sniffed, feeling choked up. "Good to see you haven't lost another limb, Gobber," Stoick laughed heartily before locking eyes with his beloved Valka.

Hiccup's mother merely stared at her husband with an expression of shock, sadness, amazement and joy all mixed together clearly seen in her blue-green eyes. " _Val_ …" Stoick breathed out, walking towards her and gently cupped her face in his hand.

Hiccup felt tears well up in his eyes as his parents were reunited for the second time and smiled widely as his Mom let out a cry of sheer joy and embraced his Dad. Valka sobbed, overcome with the joy of seeing her husband again, as Stoick gently hugged his dear wife.

" _I'll swim and sail on savage seas…_ "

Everyone held their breaths as they heard Stoick sing.

" _With ne'er a fear of drowning…_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life…_

 _If you will marry me…_ "

After singing the first stanza, Stoick cut a quick glance at Gobber. Knowing that his old friend didn't want any interruptions this time, Gobber gladly kept his mouth shut. Smiling, Stoick continued to sing…not knowing that his voice was being heard throughout the whole island…and his people could hear him.

" _No scorching sun nor freezing cold…_

 _Will stop me on my journey…_ "

Spitelout, wondering what was taking Gobber, Valka and the other Riders so long, decided to go investigate along with the whole village. When they heard Stoick's voice singing, they immediately recalled what happened during Mother's Day and followed the voice to Thor's Beach…where they saw the most wonderful sight.

" _If you will promise me your heart…_ " Stoick sang, taking Valka's hand in his. " _And love me for eternity…_ " Valka sang, her voice a little hoarse from sobbing.

Not a single pair of eyes was dry as Valka's melodic voice filled the air. Hiccup unashamedly let his tears flow as his mother and father sang their song for the first time since the battle with Drago.

" _My dearest one, my darling dear,_

 _Your mighty words astound me…_

 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me_ ,"

Stoick laughed and joyfully led Valka into a dance.

" _But I would bring you rings of gold,_

 _I'd even sing you poetry!_ "

"Oh, would you?" Valka laughed as Stoick gave her a twirl. Stoick's eyes were filled with nothing but joy as he sang,

" _And I would keep you from all harm_

 _If you would stay beside me!_ "

Valka smiled and continued to sing.

" _I have no use for rings of gold,_

 _I care not for your poetry._

 _I only want your hand to hold…"_

" _I only want you near me!"_ Stoick sang before everyone else decided to sing as they danced.

" _To love, to kiss, to sweetly hold,_

 _For the Dancing and the Dreaming!_

 _Through all life's sorrows and delights_

 _I'll keep your love inside me_

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With ne'er a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you will marry…_ "

" _Meeee-eeeee…! I'm still goin'…"_

" _ **GOBBER!**_ "

"I'm done," the old blacksmith said sheepishly while Valka and Stoick just laughed.

And everyone's hearts melted when they shared a most sweet kiss.

Hiccup was smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt while Toothless was practically jumping in place, giddy with glee. Astrid had a smile just as big as Hiccup's while her father Brynjar watched the reunion with a smile that almost matched his daughter's. Snotlout had happy tears welling up in his eyes along with Spitelout, happy to see Stoick again. The Twins and Halvard were both laughing merrily. Fishlegs and Folke both just smiled. Zenna looked at Edgar who looked equally as happy her and her mother and brother. Eret grinned as Rollo patted his shoulder, also grinning.

When they broke the kiss, Stoick and Valka looked at each other and smiled lovingly. Then Hiccup went over to them and the Haddock Family was once again whole.

"Well, seeing that everyone's here…there is something I have to say…" Hiccup said, facing his father and the crowd. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup began his speech.

"It takes a very special man to be a Chief. He must be great, brave and selfless. A Chief's first duty is to his people. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. A Chief feels no pain and a Chief feels no fear…" Hiccup said before taking another deep breath.

"When I accepted to become Chief under such extraordinary circumstances, I was quick to learn that a Chief _does_ feel pain and fear…He just has to hide it so his people wouldn't have to worry…" At these words, Hiccup looked at Stoick who nodded in agreement.

"As time passed and I grew into this important role, I now see…that it takes a very special man…a man not like all the rest… _to be both a Chief and a father_ …"

Stoick felt his heart swell with pride as his son carried on.

"I also realized that it takes a truly courageous and selfless man…to be willing to sacrifice everything for his children…even his own life…to keep them safe…" Hiccup said, looking at Eret and Rollo with a smile of admiration. Rollo smiled gratefully at the one-legged Chief while Eret gave Hiccup a thumbs-up.

"We're all with flaws, fathers included. But, in the end, a father will always be there for their sons and daughters…to love them, to guide them, to discipline them, to have a good laugh with them, to teach them…and to just _be_ with them. Even those fathers who have left their families to join the gods in Valhalla are still watching over their loved ones to this very day…waiting for the time when they will all be together again and feasting with Odin the All Father. Our Dads are our heroes, role models and protectors. Without them, we would not be able to stand on our own two feet, prosthetics included ( _that earned quite a couple of laughs_ ), and be able to face the world as we journey through this great and mysterious thing called life. So…today on this especially memorable Father's Day, I just want to say that I salute and honor all fathers out there and…"

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup turned to his father and said, " _I love you, Dad. Happy Father's Day._ "

Everyone applauded as Hiccup finished his speech. Stoick, overcome with emotion, scooped up Hiccup into his arms in a bone-crushing embrace. "Dad…I can't breathe…" Hiccup managed to wheeze out, his Dad laughing and releasing him before being swept up into another hug.

All the dragons were roaring happily while, everywhere, fathers hugged and celebrated their day with their families and loved ones. Stoick was still hugging Hiccup who smiled as his father beamed at him. "I love you too, son…I love you so much…" Stoick whispered, tears rolling into his beard. Eret and Rollo weren't really hugging types but that didn't mean they were incapable of showing affection. Rollo smiled and pressed his forehead to his son's. "I love you, son. You're the greatest blessing the gods had ever given me. And I am so proud to be your father. Your mother and I both had a great life…and we're the luckiest couple in the world to have an ever greater son," he whispered. "I love you too, Da," Eret smiled.

The moon had now risen and Thornado, Bing, Bam, Boom and Riptide both knew that they had to go. "Take care of yourself, old friend. And you three as well," Stoick said to Thornado and his family. "Swim free, Riptide. Swim free," Rollo saluted the Submaripper. Growling and roaring their goodbyes, the four dragons left Berk.

That's when Stoick and Rollo looked at each other and nodded. It was time for them to go as well.

Taking their sons aside, both fathers smiled proudly.

"You two look out for each other," Stoick reminded the two. "Brothers will fight time and again, but they will always be brothers. You two are brothers now and you both have a duty to protect each other," Rollo added. Hiccup and Eret nodded and looked at each other. Smiling, they did a fist bump which cemented their bond.

"Oh, and by the way… _still waiting for those grandchildren!_ "

"DAD!" "DA!" Hiccup and Eret both exclaimed, mortified, while the entire village, dragons included, laughed. Stoick and Rollo were also laughing once they saw their sons' shocked expressions. Hiccup's mouth was hanging open while a deep pink blush crept over his cheeks. Eret's entire face, on the other hand, had taken a slightly reddish shade and he was trying really hard not to imagine what Zenna's face looked like right now.

Of course he and Hiccup both just had to turn around and saw that Astrid and Zenna were both holding onto each other for support while laughing their heads off!

"Seriously?" Hiccup deadpanned as he faced his Dad again. "Unbelievable," Eret said, rolling his amber brown eyes at his Da. Stoick and Rollo merely laughed before giving their sons a hug. Everyone, once again, felt their hearts melt as fathers and sons embraced.

"Slightly serious jokes aside, you two, we're both so proud," Stoick smiled. "And we'll always be proud of you two. Don't ever forget that," Rollo grinned. Eret and Hiccup merely smiled and nodded.

"Bye, Dad…" Hiccup whispered, hugging Stoick one last time. "I'll miss you, Da…" Eret also hugged Rollo for the last time. "Happy Father's Day…" both men said as their fathers smiled at them one last time…before their bodies glowed with pure white light and they vanished.

Everyone was silent at that point, watching the two. Eret and Hiccup both looked up at the sky and smiled, noticing two stars shining brightly in the sky and they knew that both of their fathers had gone back to Valhalla…where they would always watch over them.

Toothless and Skullcrusher both went over to their Riders and nudged them, crooning. Turning back to the others, Hiccup and Eret both smiled. No words needed to be said for everyone to know that they were both happy…and that they were both okay.

As the villagers decided to head back to the Great Hall, the eight Dragon Riders, Valka, Gobber, El and Zenna's parents decided to stay behind. "The gods sure know how to surprise us…" Edgar remarked, El giggling in his arms. "Oh, it was so good to see Rollo and Stoick again," Henna sighed. "Hiccup, you spoke wonderfully…" Astrid gushed to her boyfriend. "And you said you didn't know how to give a speech!" Zenna playfully elbowed her surrogate brother.

Gobber then gave Hiccup and Eret a mischievous look. "Well, since your fathers are so anxious, I guess now would be a good time to…" he managed to say before both Hiccup and Eret shouted, "Not another word!" making the Twins and Snotlout crack up while Fishlegs shot them a sympathetic look.

"So, you two don't wanna marry us?" Astrid and Zenna both asked, raising an eyebrow. "What?! No! I-I mean…I'm not even sure if you…" Hiccup stuttered out before Astrid laughed, "I know, Babe. Not until we're both good and ready." And kissed him. Eret looked at Zenna with a slightly apprehensive look. "And what do you have to say, hm?" the one-eyed Dragon Doctor asked him with a knowing smile. "I…uh…I just…just want us to…you know…have a little more catching up to do before…well…you know…" Eret mumbled, sheepishly. "Yeah, I know…And we have all the time in the world, Eret. Don't worry," Zenna smiled before kissing her boyfriend.

"Alrighty then, we should probably get back to the feast," Gobber announced, the others following him. "We'll catch up in a minute!" Hiccup and Eret both told them. When the others had left, the two of them were left on the beach with their dragons. "You think...You think we'll see them again?" Hiccup asked Eret. The ex-trapper shrugged. "Maybe…No, definitely… _someday_ ," he replied. "Yeah…" Hiccup nodded before glancing at Eret.

"Race you to the Great Hall," he challenged. "Hey, what's that behind you?" Eret suddenly asked. Hiccup turned around while Eret, with a mischievous smile on his face, mounted Skullcrusher and lifted off!

"Two second head start!" Eret laughed as he and his Rumblehorn began to fly back to the Great Hall by the time Hiccup realized that he had been tricked. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup got on Toothless and opened the tail fin. "Come on, bud!" Hiccup grinned as Toothless chuffed and flew off in pursuit.

 **HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ALL FATHERS OUT THERE!**


End file.
